


Harder

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Negan gets kinda fluffy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Carl nodded. "I know.." He arched his back, grabbing Negans wrist. "That's not what I'm doing." Carls small fingers curled around Negans wrist and slowly pulled it up his chest. The rough pads of Negans finger tips grazed his skin. Carl opened Negans hand up and wrapped it around his throat, gasping. "Fuck-""You want me to choke you, baby doll?"





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19 like always

Negan ground into Carl, smirking to himself when Carl arched his back and grabbed at the sheets. "Good boy. You're taking daddy's cock so good." He slid his hand up Carls torso, fingers grazing across his ribs before he rubbed his thumb against Carls nipple. "My little slut, yeah?" 

Carl nodded, his hair fanned out across the pillow. His cheeks were red and his hair was tangled but Negan thought he was beautiful. Who couldn't? Carl was already mesmerizing when he was clothed, but, god, when you got him undressed and squirming on your dick he somehow looks even better. "Your good boy.." Carl panted. "Your- oh my god- your slut." 

"Glad we're on the same page, darling." Negan slammed into him again, chuckling when Carls hand slid down his own chest. "Remember, baby, no touching. Gonna make you come on my cock and just my cock." 

Carl nodded. "I know.." He arched his back, grabbing Negans wrist. "That's not what I'm doing." Carls small fingers curled around Negans wrist and slowly pulled it up his chest. The rough pads of Negans finger tips grazed his skin. Carl opened Negans hand up and wrapped it around his throat, gasping. "Fuck-"

"You want me to choke you, baby doll?" Negan licked his lips hungrily. "God, you are so fucked up. It's like a treat. I go out and kill zombies and save people, then I come home to my tight-" Thrust. "Little-" Thrust. "Fucktoy." Negan curled his fingers around Carls neck, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. "Tell me you want it. Good boys always beg." 

Carl whined, nodding. "Daddy.." He grabbed at Negans arms. "Daddy, please choke me..." Carl dug his nails into Negans bag, dragging them down. "Fucking hell." He panted, looking up at Negan. "Choke me, please, want it so... so bad." Carl swallowed, never taking his eyes off Negan. "Daddy-" 

Negan tightened his grip, chuckling when Carl gasped. "Shit, kid, you just got so much tighter." He slowly pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock inside Carl. "You're so fucked up." He slammed into him, again. "And you're all mine." He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. "How did I get so lucky?" 

Carls eye fluttered shut, his arms falling to his sides. He tilted his hips up, choking out a whimper that sounded something like Negan. Carl ground against Negan in time with his thrusts. Each time Negan fucked into him a delicious chocked out moan spilled from Carls lips. 

Negan leaned down, loosening his grip on Carl. He kissed him softly, licking his mouth open. Carls lips were bright red and his eyes were wide. His chest was heaving and those small fingers fell across Negans hand again. Negan pulled away and looked down at him. "What, princess? You miss daddy choking you?" 

Carl bit his lip, tilting his hips up again. "Yes." He whined. Negan tightened his grip, causing Carl to gasp again. This time Carl kept his eye open, studying Negans face as he fucked him as hard as he could. Carls hand curled around Negans wrist, gripping it. "Harder..." He choked out.

"Shit." Negan grunted, tightening his grip. "So many wires are crossed in your brain, kid." He slowed his hips, kissing Carl. "You're so fucking crazy.." He moaned into Carls mouth. "Scare the shit outta me sometimes.." His hips slammed against Carls ass, their skin clapping together. "But that's part of the fun." He winked, speeding his hips up once more.

Carl whined, clawing at Negans stomach and hips. "Fuck.." He gasped, pushing his head back against the pillow. "Harder." Carl wrapped his hand around Negans hand, pushing his fingers deeper against his skin. "Its..." He closed his eye, tilting his head to the side. "Its okay." His words were soft and weak. "You won't break me." 

"Oh, I know I won't." Negans nails dug into Carls skin, drawing blood. "That's what makes this so nice. I can fuck you as hard as I want, baby, hold you down and choke you while you take my cock and you won't stop me. You can take it." Negan leaned down, kissing his forehead. "My fucked up baby boy." 

Carl fell limp against the sheets, his arms falling to his sides. He kept his hips tilted up, making soft little whimpers in the back of his throat. Negan snapped his hits, fucking Carl so hard a tear fell down his red cheek. 

"You got anything to say?" Negan smirked, grabbing Carls hip with his other hand, holding Carl down against him. He leaned down and kissed Carls neck, then his jaw. His lips brushed across the tear and Carls eye snapped open, looking up at Negan lazily.

"Harder."


End file.
